Spyro: A New age (rewritten)
by ShadowFallz
Summary: Spyro and Cynders life after the events of Dawn of the dragon (lemon, violence and all that :P)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I have decided to rewrite this story as its bugging how crap it is ahahaha but as always enjoy**

Near Warfang city

The sun started to rise over the horizon spreading its light across the world bringing morning to the day as well a new age to the world

Seeing the sun rise once again a group of dragons, cheaters came out of a cave to watch the new age begin, a small dragonfly flew out and stopped next to one of the cheaters admiring the sunrise,

"he saved us' the dragonfly said to the cheater, the cheater sighed and smiled at what the dragonfly had said, 'it seems he has", the dragonfly looked at the stars to and gasped at the sight of a new star formation with a purple that had been created

"Look Hunter" the dragonfly pointed to the star formation, Hunter looked at where he was pointing and smiled even more seeing the formation to be in the shape of a dragon that they knew too well.

"It seems he has fulfilled his destiny" Hunter said, the dragonfly looked at him, smiling a little with tears starting to fill his eyes, "I'm going to miss him" he said as tears started to fall down his cheeks, hunter noticed this bowed his head slightly understanding that the dragonfly had lost his brother.

"Sparx, you know he will always be with you" hunter said softly to Sparx, Sparx looked at him and nodded knowing what he said was true.

"I hope to see you in the afterlife Spyro, as well as you too Cynder" Sparx thought to himself taking one last look at the stars before heading back to where everyone had gathered.

Valley of Avalar

In a field a purple and black dragon were asleep laying down next to each other, the valley was once again full of life with birds chirping, rabbits across the field as well as the fish swimming down the river.

The black dragoness started to stir from the sound of the birds chirping, she moved her head off the ground and slowly opened her eyes looking at her surroundings, she stopped and stared a bit before rubbing her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

She got up quickly and looked to see the purple dragon still asleep, she walked over and moved him with her front leg.

"Spyro, wake up" she spoke softly, the purple dragon opened his eyes slowly and looked up her and quickly got up taking in his surroundings as well before quickly looking back at the black dragoness.

"this Avalar" he said a bit shaken still not believing where he was, the black dragoness smiled and nodded,

"I'm still believing it myself' she said, Spyro sat down and continued to look at the valley, "I can't believe it Cynder" Spyro said, "I thought we were going to die down there" Cynder just smiled and sat down next to him.

"maybe the ancestors decided to give us a second chance to live our lives out" she said looking at Spyro smiling, Spyro looked back at her and nodded agreeing.

"So what do we do?" He asked Cynder still looking dumbfounded by how they were alive.

"I guess we should go back to Warfang" Cynder said, "they would have thought we died in the revival of the world" Spyro looked back at her and nodded,

"yes, your right" he agreed, Spyro stood up and stretched out he body, yawing in the progress until something came across his mind.

"Cynder?" he asked catching her off guard, "yes Spyro?" she asked.

"when we were down at the core, right when I started to heal the world, I heard you say something" he said, Cynder's eyes widened knowing what he was about to say.

"it sounded like you said, 'I love you" Spyro finished looking at her, Cynder swallowed and looked at Spyro with bright red cheeks getting ready to confirm what he was true but before she could speak Spyro took a few steps and was right in front of her looking deep into her eyes as if he was looking for an answer.

Cynder looked back at him and looked at the ground quickly taking a deep breath looking back at him in the eye.

She hesitated for a moment "Yes I did" she said finally saying looking quickly down getting ready for Spyro to reject her.

"Cynder" Spyro said softly, Cynder looked up and slowly brought her head up to his.

"I understand Spyro, you don't need to…." Before she finished her, sentence Spyro leaned in and kissed her catching her completely off guard, she was stunned for a second before realising what was happening and kissed back enjoying this moment she had been dreaming about snice they escape the catacombs.

After a few seconds Spyro broke the kiss and looked at Cynder with a warm expression

"I love you Cynder" Spyro said gently knocking heads with Cynder.

"I love you too Spyro" she said back warmly.

 **Ok sorry for cutting it there but that's the first chapter of this remake, hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok just to make sure this makes sense, I didn't like how they took a tunnel and got to the city in about a day, but I decided to make it a little longer, alright all of that is sorted so enjoy**

 **Valley of Avalar**

"so, do you know which direction the city is in?" Cynder asked as she stood up, to which Spyro looked around the area in hopes that he'd find something he recognized, however everything around them seemed unfamiliar. He shook his head as he stood up as well "I haven't a clue, I guess our best bet would to try and find a village and ask for directions."

Cynder let out a sigh, not really liking the response she was given. "Alright lets just find someone or a village and hope that they can give us some sort of direction.

 **A few weeks later In Warfang**

"it's seems everything is finally coming back together" the earth guardian Terrador said to his fellow guardian dragons as they walked through the streets of the city, seeing moles and dragons rebuilding the damage dealt during the war from Malefor's army.

"yes, it seems" The electric guardian Volteer agreed as he let his eyes wonder about the half decrepit city. As the guardians wondered about making sure all the repairs where in order, thoughts of what they lost crept into their minds.

"It's going to be strange not having Ignitus with us" Terrador let out a sigh, as he thought about their old friend.

"He will always be remembered by all" Cyril spoke "he inspired all of us to for fill our destiny's" Terrador nodded understanding the ice guardian was right.

Feeling uneasy about the topic Volteer tried to change the subject. "ah yes it feels good to have more dragons back in the city" Over the past few weeks word had gotten out that Malefor was defeated and that the war was over. Slowly over time more and more dragons started to come back to the capital city.

The guardians walked around the city more feeling happier than ever that is except for Terrador who has only showed a glimpse of happiness here and there making it seem something has been on his mind snice the defeat of the dark lord. He hung his head a bit thinking of something he forgot to tell Cynder before she went into the ring of fire

"is everything ok Terrador?" Cyril asked the earth dragon, Terrador quickly snapped to attention, "oh it's nothing Cyril" he lied, "just thinking of how close we came to losing the war", the ice dragon studied him suspecting something is wrong with his friend but decided to leave it to a later date when they were alone.

 **Back in Avalar.**

"how hard can it been to find someone who knows at least what direction Warfang is in" Cynder complained to Spyro as they were still lost in the valley, they had been searching for a village or someone who could help for a few weeks now and they have had no luck finding anyone who could help them.

They continued to fly through the valley, still seeing no sight of a village. They kept on going until they heard a voice yelling something at them from the ground. 

"LOOK OUT!" the voice yelled, Spyro and Cynder quickly turned around and saw a group of flying grublin flies charging towards the two, Spyro and Cynder quickly dodge them by mere millimetres, they watched the grublins quickly turn around and charged again at both of them, Spyro and Cynder both got ready to fight but the grublins were tackled by something red and drove them into the ground, creating a huge dust cloud

Both Spyro and Cynder flew down to where the grublins were tackled, covering their eyes from the dust as they way down. The dust soon settled and revealed a red dragon fighting the group of grublins, burning them with his flame breath and easily defeating them. The red dragon was wearing silver and gold Armor covering most of his body except for where neck, shoulders and knees.

The red dragon looked around him seeing if any of the grublins were alive after the fight, he sighed and noticed the two dragons standing a small distance away from him. He stopped for moment when he looked at Spyro showing a small shocked expression on his face as he took of his helmet.

"Spyro..?" he stuttered a still looking at the purple dragon, "Yes and you are?" Spyro asked the red dragon.

"its me Flame" he spoke, Spyros eyes widen when he heard the dragon say his name and slowly took a few steps towards flame getting a little bit closer with each step, "Flame?" he asked, "flame from when we back at the temple four years ago?" Flame nodded his head and saw Spyros face slowly turn into a grin as he rushed and hugged him.

"its been too long" Spyro said as he hugged Flame who hugged him back, "it has brother" Flame responded still holding tight to Spyro, "we all thought you died" Flame said as he let go of Spyro and noticed Cynder behind him, "Cynder you're here as well" Flame expressed happily as he went over and hugged Cynder too "it has been too long" Cynder smiled as she gave a light hug back to Flame.

"you still look good as ever" Flame complimented Cynder who blushed, "thank you flame" she said still blushing, "you look good as well", Flame let go of her breather a small flame on the ground and sat down on the small patch of burnt grass, "so tell me" he said looking at both of them, "where have you been all this time?"

"we have been looking for a village or someone to help us get back to Warfang" Spyro spoke as he sat down across from Flame, "well you found me, so I could help you" Flame spoke smiling, "thank you Flame" Cynder said sitting down next to Spyro and resting her head on Spyro shoulder. Flame smiled at the sight of Cynder and Spyro together and sighed.

"its good to see you two finally told each other how you felt" he grinned, Spyro smiled at Flames comment, "only took us saving the world to tell each other" Spyro laughed, Flame laughed along with him at his joke, Cynder laugh a little with them. Flame quickly shot a glance at the sun setting on the horizon and got up.

"think its time to head back to the village helping before it gets too dark" Spyro looked at the sun and nodded agreeing with flame, "I think your right" he said as both Cynder and him got up "so which way is this village he asked Flame. "just follow me" Flame spoke as he put on his helmet and taking off into the air. Spyro looked and Cynder and they both took off after Flame following him to the village.

 **Ok well another chapter done and hoped you all enjoyed, please review and let me know what you would like to see, I also have some news with a story coming onto my page that a friend has asked me to post for him so stay tuned for that and I will see you in the next chapter**


End file.
